Magstrike AS-10
The Magstrike AS-10 (previously just Magstrike) is a 2004 Nerf Dart Tag blaster. The set that it initially came with included a Magstrike blaster (either blue or red depending on the package), Vision Gear Glasses, and a Dart Tag scoring vest. It must be pumped to fire, and comes with 2 10-Dart Clips that hold 10 darts each. The sets with different colours only vary by a blue vest and blaster and a red blaster or vest, with all the other parts being identical. When first released in 2006, it was marketed in the Dart Tag theme, however was later brought over to the N-Strike theme due to popularity. Along with the remake, its name changed to add the "AS-10" part, making it a part of the Air System line. It comes in red, blue or yellow. There was a special "Iron Man" version that was red and gold called the Stark Industries N.R.F. 425 Blaster (Magstrike), but is no longer on sale. One advantage of the Magstrike AS-10 is its speed; its speed is better than the Vulcan EBF-25, however lacks in the fact that its 10-dart capacity is rather limited when compared to others in its price range like the Alpha Trooper CS-18, which holds 18 darts and the Raider CS-35, which holds 35 darts. It is compatible with most Micro Dart variations, including the Screamin' Micro Dart, Sonic Micro Dart, Glow Dart, Whistler Dart, Dart Tag Dart, however is not compatible with the Pen Blaster Dart, Airtech Jet Squadron Jet or Streamline Dart. How to Fire Step 1: Pump the pumping handle 22 to 32 times. Step 2: Load 10 Dart Tag Dart/Whistler Darts into the 10-Dart Clip. Step 3: Load the 10-Dart Clip into the Magstrike AS-10. Step 4: Press the trigger to fire the darts. Note: the trigger will only fire if a clip is inserted into the blaster because of safety locks included in the blaster. Hasbro's Description Exclusively at Target Build your N-STRIKE arsenal and prepare for awesome air-powered, rapid-blast action with this rapid-fire, 10-dart blaster! Fill the dart magazine with the 10 SONIC MICRO DARTS ammo and load it into the blaster. Thrust on the pump to build your firing pressure and then pull the trigger to unleash an unstoppable storm of up to ten darts at a time! Air-powered action gives you a rapid-fire advantage over the competition, and a quick-loading magazine keeps you in the battle. When you’re up against superior numbers, the MAGSTRIKE AS-10 blaster evens the odds! Blaster comes with dart magazine and 10 SONIC MICRO DARTS ammo. Ages 6 and up. Details The Magstrike may have breaking problems, but if treated well it will not break. It has decent range and poor accuracy as well. It is suitable primary, a good strategy for it is to pump it before a Nerf War, use it once and swap out your Magstrike for another gun the enemy had, that way your not open for an assault while your pumping. Review |description=The Magstrike is a fast-firing, air-powered blaster that it capable of good ranges and an incredible rate of fire. The reliability rate is a bit poor, especially on the red and blue blasters, but it is all in all a good blaster. |Pros=Extremely fast rate of fire, a variety of colours and boxes, two clips, range of up to 40 feet |Cons=Unreliable, later version only cam with one clip, clip only used in this blaster. |review by= GG360 |range=8 |accuracy=6 |reliability=4 |rate=10 |final comments=This is one of the best blasters due to its sheer rate of fire. It may have mediocre accuracy but it is not needed in a blaster like this. The reliability on the older models is the only real issue on a blaster like this. }} Trivia * This is to date the only air-powered Dart Tag blaster. * This blaster is the only Dart Tag blaster to be re-released under the N-Strike theme. * This blaster used to come with two 10-Dart Clips, however in the N-Strike re-release it only came with one. * Although it is designed to fire Dart Tag Darts, it can fire nearly any kind of Nerf dart. * Make sure the black 'stock' dosen't get damaged, as that is where the air is compressed. * The magazines have belt clips ideal for faster reloading. * The blaster has been released in an Iron Man colour scheme, under the name Stark Industries N.R.F. 425 Blaster. * There is a major drawback to this weapon in which that if a scope or flip-up sight is attached to the tactical rail, the magazine will block the view making it redundant. Of course, sights are not accurate anyway. Tactical lights will still work. * A similar blaster called the PowerClip DX 1000 was released in 1999. It has better range than the Magstrike, but the clip is not removable. * This is the second biggest Air System blaster. External Links * Magstrike at Nerf Wiki * Magstrike AS-10 at Nerf Wiki * SGNerf's review of the Magstrike * Nerf Mods & Reviews' review of the Magstrike AS-10 * Magstrike AS-10 at Hasbro's website * One of the Magstrike instructions on Hasbro's website * One of the Magstrike instructions on Hasbro's website See Also * Hornet AS-6 * Crossfire * Rapid Fire AS-20 * Secret Strike AS-1 * Air System * PowerClip DX 1000 Gallery MagstrikeBlue1.png|The first blue box. MagstrikeBlue2.jpg|The second blue box. MagstrikeRed1.png|The first red box. MagstrikeRed2.jpg|The second red box. MagstrikeYellow1.jpg|The first yellow box. MagstrikeYellow2.jpg|The second yellow box. MagstrikeIronMan.jpg|The Iron Man Magstrike box. Commercial wKN9k6h0Z0M Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Dart Tag Category:Blasters introduced in 2007 Category:AS Category:Blasters that fire up to 20-29 feet Category:Blasters introduced in 2004